mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 1
Denver, Colorado |attendance = 2,800 |gate = |buyrate = 86,000 "Mixed Martial Arts: Ultimate Sport, or Ultimately Illegal?", retrieved from Grapplearts.com, URL accessed March 16, 2010 |purse = |previous_event = None |following_event = UFC 2: No Way Out |sherdog = 17 }} The Ultimate Fighting Championship, later renamed UFC 1: The Beginning, and referred to as simply UFC 1, was the first mixed martial arts event by the Ultimate Fighting Championship, held at the McNichols Sports Arena in Denver, Colorado, on November 12, 1993. The event was broadcast live on pay-per-view and later released on home video in both VHS and, eventually, DVD format. History UFC 1 used an eight-man tournament format, with the winner receiving $50,000. The tournament had no weight classes and consisted of fights to the finish with five minute time limits and unlimited rounds. The match only ended by submission, knockout or throwing in the towel. Despite being billed as having "no rules" there were limitations on what the fighters could do, including no biting and no eye gouging. Royce Gracie won the tournament by defeating Gerard Gordeau via submission due to a rear naked choke. The referees for UFC 1 were Joao Alberto Barreto and Helio Vigio, two veteran vale tudo referees from Brazil. The commentary team for the pay-per-view was Bill Wallace, Jim Brown and Kathy Long, with additional analysis from Rod Machado and post-fight interviews by Brian Kilmeade. Jason DeLucia was an alternate for the event, having defeated Trent Jenkins in the alternate bout. However, as no fighter pulled out during the tournament, he was not called upon. Results Alternate *' Jason DeLucia vs Trent Jenkins' :DeLucia wins by submission, rear naked choke at 0:52. Quarterfinals *' Gerard Gordeau vs Teila Tuli' :Gordeau wins by TKO at 0:26, when the referee stepped in after a kick to the face by Gordeau. * Kevin Rosier vs Zane Frazier :Rosier wins by TKO due to corner stoppage at 4:18. * Royce Gracie vs Art Jimmerson :Gracie wins by submission via mount at 2:18. * Ken Shamrock vs Patrick Smith :Shamrock wins by submission due to a heel hook at 1:51. Semifinals * Gerard Gordeau vs Kevin Rosier :Gordeau wins by TKO due to corner stoppage at 1:03. * Royce Gracie vs Ken Shamrock :Gracie wins by gi choke :57 seconds into the fight. Finals * Royce Gracie vs Gerard Gordeau :Gracie wins by rear naked choke at 1:45. ''UFC 1'' bracket Gerard Gordeau | RD1-team2= Teila Tuli | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3= Kevin Rosier | RD1-team4= Zane Frazier | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD1-team5= Royce Gracie | RD1-team6= Art Jimmerson | RD1-score5=W | RD1-score6=L | RD1-team7= Ken Shamrock | RD1-team8= Patrick Smith | RD1-score7=W | RD1-score8=L | RD2-team1= Gerard Gordeau | RD2-team2= Kevin Rosier | RD2-score1=W | RD2-score2=L | RD2-team3= Royce Gracie | RD2-team4= Ken Shamrock | RD2-score3=W | RD2-score4=L | RD3-team1= Royce Gracie | RD3-team2= Gerard Gordeau | RD3-score1=C | RD3-score2=L }} References External links * * *Early UFC facts *UFC1 fights reviews *First UFC forever altered combat sports 1